


Hunger

by angstbot



Category: DQ, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Maleficent would never get tired of the way Regina wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



Maleficent would never get tired of the way Regina _wanted._

Looking down where Regina lay between her legs, Maleficent felt herself twitch when she actually licked her lips in anticipation looking at her cunt.

“Don’t tease me, little queen,” she insisted when no touch came.

Regina looked up at her, eyes full of desire and biting her lip, and all Maleficent could do was moan and grip her by the hair to drag her mouth where they both wanted it.

Regina’s mouth was nimble and utterly demanding of her pleasure, licking, flicking, sucking, swirling.

Maleficent’s orgasm was quick and powerful.


End file.
